The present invention relates to a control system and a semiconductor device and relates to, for example, a technique for controlling a vehicle.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-217692 discloses a driving assistance device intended to perform accurate risk determination and output warning information. The driving assistance device recognizes various states such as positions and movement states of peripheral objects based on output from various sensors. In addition, the driving assistance device estimates a collision risk between a host vehicle and a peripheral object based on an equation of motion that is designed for each object type. Then, based on the various recognized states and the estimated collision risk, the driving assistance device estimates a risk factor that may occur in a current situation using a risk factor estimation table. The driving assistance device then displays warning information including a finally estimated risk factor and a collision risk. Accordingly, by notifying a driver of a risk factor and the like, the driving assistance device can cause the driver to avoid colliding with peripheral objects in an appropriate manner.